


On the Precipice of Fame: Tangled in the Budding Darkness

by buttmaster



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drugs, F/F, Gen, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttmaster/pseuds/buttmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonus Round 6 fill for the HSWC. </p><p>"Rose/Jade </p><p>Lovecraftian Horror/Rock Band Documentary."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Precipice of Fame: Tangled in the Budding Darkness

Welcome back to On the Precipice of Fame, as we continue our in-depth look at those rock gods that continue to climb the charts with every new release, Tangled in the Budding Darkness. Before the break we had just went over Vriska Serket's struggle to relearn the drums with only one arm after finding herself on the sacrificial altar of a local death cult. But now it's time to look at something that nearly broke the band up worse than any cult or Damara Megido's near constant struggle with hallucinogens. 

Love.

It was after their second album, The Dagger and the Plumbthroat, went platinum that it happened.

"[Yes. I remember the party like it was yesterday. Everything is yesterday. A constant unending chain of yesterdays back to when the dark ones gave a spark of life to the ooze. The roiling mass of inky nothingness that birthed this hell. They were all over each other. It was practically like Rose was trying to climb up Jade's pussy.]"

"Megido said what? Noooooooo. It was nowhere near that bad. Jade was excited and hanging all over Rose. As uuuuuuusual." Vriska rolls her eyes. "What? No. Jealous? Please. Anyway, they just kissed and then whispered to each other and then went into that room Lalonde always keeps locked. Not that I've ever been in there. What? No. Fuck you! Interview over. Like I would ever have her as a kismesis. Plus, mixing business and pleasure? Baaaaaaaad news."

Very bad news, at least for T.I.T.B.D. Their third album was derided and panned by critics and fans alike.

"Yeah. Fuck if I know what Budding Darkness was going for with Underwater Rainbow of Friends. Huge straying from their usual path. I mean I made some great remixes from that shit but holy hell, right? It's pretty easy to see who was creatively in charge on that album too. Maybe Geddy Lee can pull off a bass solo, but Jade Harley is no Geddy Lee and Geddy Lee didn’t have a 7-minute solo either. Shit, I only own that album so I can play that track for friends, ironically."

It was an absolute wonder the band even recovered. From the absolute gutter of their career, they rose like a reanimated corpse, brought back with the darkest of forgotten sciences, and shambled back to the top with G'bolyeh R'thul'hu Kthan N'golb.

Platinum sales, being picked up by an even bigger major label, a veritable blood orgy of fame and fortune. Many people asked why. How. Were supernatural forces at work? Some members had more down-to-earth explanations.

"What?! Haha!! No. That's ridiculous! We have talent and our music is good! Great! I mean, Rose is classically trained and a genius! God, people are ridiculous!"

"What? Oh, yes. I sold our souls long ago. We are eternal servants now. I imagine the band will thank me when the planet is covered in black fire and the dreamless dead roam the scorched lands and we live forever amongst the beyond ones. Though, that isn't to say Jade isn't really good at the bass. Dave Strider said what? No. I don't regret her solo. It was a work of art."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Eldritch Pleas [remix of On the Precipice of Fame: Tangled in the Budding Darkness]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578379) by [ang3lba3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3)




End file.
